Of Days Long Forgotten
by Trisskel
Summary: The day started off normally enough for Belarus, until Natalia walked in on Toris cleaning up some things from when he was the Grand Duchy of Lithuania. Memories are stirred in the both of them.
1. Chapter 1

The day started off normally for Natalia Arlovskaya, known to most everyone as Belarus, the little sister of Ivan Braginsky, or Russia. She awoke in the morning with her normal mind set, to 'become one' with her big brother.

She had a strange fascination with her brother, to the point of stalking him and wanting to marry him. But oddly enough, this is not about her obsession with her brother, this is about something Natalia was never expecting.

Natalia got out of her bed as usual and ambled over to her armoire. Opening it up there were the usual dresses she wore, in two colors; dark blue and black. Today she picked out one of the blue ones and pulled out a set of her white thigh high stockings with the garters to hold them up. She also grabbed a pair of her black leather Mary Jane's. She began to assemble herself like she did every morning, never forgetting her white hair bow. Soon enough she was ready to leave her room and find out where her brother was and what her was doing today.

She quietly opened the door to her room and went out into the hall towards the kitchen as she did very morning. She was going to make breakfast; she always did, to impress Ivan, or at least to attempt to.

She set the table as her makeshift borscht, was heating on the stove. Soon the other inhabitants of the house started to show themselves. When they entered the kitchen to find Belarus, they all gave a silent groan, except Latvia who let his groan be heard. And he was greeted by a glaring Natalia for it.

Russia, Latvia and Estonia all hated the food she made. The only one who seemed not to mind was Lithuania, who was in love with the young woman. Toris had known Natalia since she was a young girl living in the grand Duchy of Lithuania. Belarus had been a part of the Grand Duchy since it became as such. But she was much different than she was then, as was Toris.

Natalia didn't seem to care much for Toris anymore; if she did she hid it well. She dropped a bowl in front of him without even regarding him when he stuttered when he said good morning.

Ivan looked at the Baltic's sitting around the table with him. "I have lots of paperwork to do today, what are you guys going to be doing?" He said before he hesitantly took a bite of the food in his bowl.

Estonia adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat before answering. "I was planning on catching up on some reports that I have gotten a little behind on….Maybe a little light reading." He said calmly.

Latvia shifted his weight as he stared at his food and didn't answer. Russia never really expected a lot out of the boy. So his lack of answer went unnoticed.

Toris happily went about eating the food set before him by his love. "Well, I was thinking about going through my closet and cleaning some things out." He chuckled as he took another bite,

That statement made Natalia turn to regard him curiously. But she ignored him and went to doting on her brother. That made Ivan try to stomach the food faster so he could get away from his crazy younger sister. "Ah, well that sounds good, I need to be getting to my paperwork. Please don't bother me." He said. He then looked at Belarus. "That means you too. Be good. Don't get into any trouble, ok?" He told her before he got up and quickly ran out of the room.

She was left in the kitchen with the Baltic nations. She turned to them and they all jerked their gaze away from her, except for Lithuania. He smiled at her and turned his face back to his bowl blushing. She hated how shy and submissive he had become. She used to admire him. But she was young and naïve. And she learned that he wasn't what she had thought.

She huffed and went to prepare the desserts for tea later. The Baltic's were soon finished and quickly left the room. And Toris went to cleaning out his closet, full of memories of his past as The Grand Duchy of Lithuania. And of a young Natalia who had relied on him, who had always been there for him.

A few hours later it was time for tea and Natalia brought a tray to Ivan's room. She knocked on the door and announced it was tea time. Ivan however was not in the mood for tea, so he would not even unlock the door for her and her hands were full so she couldn't remove the doorknob that separated them. So she went away from Ivan's room and to the next room down the hall, the room that belonged to Toris Lorinaitis.

She knocked but there was no answer. So she checked the door and it was unlocked so she entered. The room was cluttered with old boxes and objects. Many of them she recognized from long ago. She looked around at everything a flicker of nostalgia burned in her chest. And then she found Toris.

Toris was standing in front of a three-pane mirror. He was wearing his armor from his younger days as the Grand Duchy of Lithuania. He hadn't heard Natalia knock or enter. So when he turned to go back to his closet he was surprised to see her standing there. He just looked at her at her.

She was lost in memories of long lost days in a faraway place. The look on her face must have given her away because Toris blushed and rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled. She was brought out of it when he laughed and she cleared her throat to hide the fact that her cheeks were beginning to turn a rosy shade of red.

"U-um Miss Belarus, look, I found my old armor. And it still fits. Ha ha! I'm kind of surprised it isn't too small." He said laughing. He picked up a small wooden box and held it out to Natalia. "It's a box of stuff that reminded me of home when I was away. That reminded me most importantly of…of you Natalia…" He stammered as his face burned. She just stared at him for a moment as he looked at her lovingly and darted his eyes away shyly.

She slammed the platter with the tea down and quickly left the room, as he was left staring at where she had been standing. "She must have had somewhere else to be." He said obliviously. He went back to his closet in pure ignorant bliss.

She stomped off to her room cursing under her breath. She tried to hide the fact her eyes were welling with tears, even though no one was around. The man she knew and admired, she considered dead. Because Toris and the man he used to be are far too different in her eyes. When she reached her room and had shut the door behind her she began to cry.

Toris had removed his armor and left his room to go thank Natalia for the 'wonderful' tea. As he made his way down the hall towards her room, he began to hear soft sobbing coming from behind Natalia's door. He stood at her door and leaned his head on the cool wooden door.

She had pressed her back against the door and slid down to the floor as she tried to stifle her tears. "That idiot, doesn't he realize I don't see him the same way anymore? Doesn't he realize that his lack of self-confidence, that he used to have no want for, irritates me and makes being around him almost unbearable?" She wondered aloud.

She didn't know she was actually asking him if he knew that she found him irritating.

He leaned his forehead against the door before a tear ran down his cheek and he went back down the hall towards his room. When he entered his room he went back over to the armor he had just taken off. When he gazed into the shine; he became lost in the memories of when he was younger, when he had the admiration of a young Belarus. He stared at it hard as he pondered what he would do next. He decided he would show her that she was wrong. He would show her that he still had that confidence she had admired buried in him somewhere. He just had to find it.

Natalia finally stopped her tears. And she felt stupid for crying at all, she had come to terms with her heartbreak long ago. She had Ivan now. She didn't need anything else. All she needed to do was be with her big brother.

Belarus crept out of her room and made her way to the kitchen to get herself a cup of tea to help make sense of the things rushing through her mind. She acquired the tea and went into the drawing room. No one was there. The house was relatively silent. She heard everyone in their own rooms. Except Ivan, he was silent. He never made a lot of noise, except when he was punishing someone.

She stood by the window staring into the night sky and at the nearly full moon. As she took a sip of tea she heard the door open, shut and lock behind her. She turned to see Toris leaning against the entrance of the room. She blinked a couple of times, not sure of what he was doing. He had his face lowered as if he were in inner turmoil with his thoughts. But then he raised his face enough to her peer at her through his bangs.

The look in his eyes was one she hadn't seen in many years. She was taken aback. He then began to make his way across the room to her, strength in his every step. He stopped a couple of steps away from her and stared at her.

Toris looked at Natalia with such intensity, that she thought her heart would stop. He then very quickly closed the distance between them and took a hold of her with as much assuredness that she had ever known him to have.

The tea fell from her hand as if she hadn't been holding it at all. Her heart began to pound.

She tried to gather her wits about her. She tried to make some sort of sense out of what was happening to her. She was puzzled, nothing like this had ever happened to her before.

A small gasp escaped her lips as his hands began to roam her body. She had already been taken aback by his sudden show of confidence. It wasn't that she never thought he had any, she knew he did long ago, but it seemed to die with The Grand Duchy of Lithuania.

But here he was, somehow he had found his confidence and was now demonstrating it very vividly.

Natalia knew that Toris had some romantic attachment to her, but she never knew his feelings were this strong. Toris, as she had seen him, the shy bumbling servant of her brother, was holding her tightly.

He grabbed her chin with one of his hands and held her close with the other. He pulled her face to his own and pressed his lips hard into hers.

Her initial shock had left her mouth slightly agape and Toris took that opportunity to dart his tongue into her mouth.

Natalia was startled. Within the flurry of indiscernible thoughts in her mind, the only definite thought she could grab a hold of was a slur of what appeared to be "how could this happen?" and what can only be described as incoherent jabber.

She tried to pull her head away but his grip on her chin prevented her from breaking their kiss, which was becoming more passionate as it continued.

Her head told her to fight him off, she loved her big brother; she loved Ivan. But her heart told her differently, and her body shook with longing.

She began to give in to his kiss, even to the point of darting her own tongue into his mouth once or twice. When he felt her return his kiss he let go of her chin and began to let his hands roam again.

He slid his hand down her hips and slowly began to slide his hand back and forth along the outer part of her thighs.

She caught a small moan in her throat that escaped her mouth as another gasp. As her thighs began to burn more as he caressed them, her head spun and her body ached. She slowly leaned forward into him and pressed her chest into his, swaying side to side a little as she did.

A moment later she felt her dress begin to slide upward as she started gathering it into his waiting hands. When it was pulled up far enough for him to reach underneath it without him breaking their kiss, he slowly slid his hands up underneath her skirts and onto her upper thigh, lower buttocks. He then jerked her hips into his and she felt him getting harder as she pressed into him.

This time the moan escaped her throat and her mouth as he pressed his hips into his. He broke their kiss and began kissing down her neck to the bow that kept the collar of her dress closed. He found the end of it with his mouth and pulled on it. The bow slid quickly off of her neck with Toris' enthusiasm. The bow gone, the collar of her dress easily fell open on its own, leaving the top of her chest and breasts exposed.

Toris lavished her chest with quick fleeting kisses that left Natalia gasping for air. He ran his tongue along the exposed top of her breast as he slid his hand upward over her buttocks, to the top of her panty line, only to hook the top of them with his thumb as he brought his hand back down over the bare skin of her ass.

Toris pushed Natalia against the wall a moment of eternity later. He pulled himself back away from her, far enough that he could remove his jacket and shirt.

Natalia took that time to catch her breath and to look upon this long forgotten man, neglected by both her and Toris, a man that she had disregarded after she was taken from the Grand Duchy of Lithuania, when he had become a shell of what he had been. As she watched him, her eyebrow raised, she never would have guessed Toris would look so good without his shirt on.

He had removed his shirt and had begun to unbutton his pants. Natalia watched him with bated breath. She tightened her hand around the curtain hanging down the wall. Only now was she thinking more clearly and thinking of what would happen if this continued.

She had known Toris a long time. But she had considered the Toris she knew then, the brave, strong ambitious young man, and the servant in her brothers household, two different people. And now, for the first time, she was seeing them as the same.

He didn't remove his pants. He only unbuttoned them and separated the closures. He then took a step back toward Natalia. As he moved he slid his hand down into his pants and quickly removed the length of himself.

The sight made Natalia give a little gasp. This man, who was timid and stammering earlier in the day, a seemingly weak little man, held something she would have never guessed he possessed. She had figured that because of his lack of self-confidence, he was inadequate feeling with his manhood. But seeing him now, she had discerned he was at least a little above average.

He moved back to her and held her gaze with his own for a moment. She was seeing the man, she had deeply admired when she was young, standing before her; wanting her. She placed her hand against his neck and peered deeper into his eyes.

"T-Toris….." She whispered.

It was his turn to be surprised this time. "You haven't called me by my name for so long." He said softly. He leaned forward and began kissing her neck. As he made his way upward he stopped at her ear to bite softly at the lobe. "Say it again…say my name…." He whispered, his hot breath in her ear making her tingle. He flitted his tongue along the edge of her face as she sighed and grabbed harder at the curtain.

"Toris…..Toris…." She moaned, as he began to lightly bite at her neck making her arch her back.

He guided her down the wall to the floor beneath the window. The only light was from the moon shining in through the window.

He reached underneath her skirt again to finish pulling off her panties. He removed them completely and tossed them aside. There was now nothing keeping him from driving into her, taking her, which was what she was longing for. But he didn't penetrate her immediately.

She looked at him and saw him staring at the exposed part of her breasts. He buried his face into them and began to nip at the tops of her breasts. He pushed his way underneath her bra and nipped at the sensitive flesh. That caused her to give a more verbal moan of pleasure.

When he heard her moan, he discovered she was not a quiet lover. He clapped a hand over her mouth causing her to have to breathe through her nose. Her chest heaved which made him lavish it more before he moved his face back to hers. He pulled her skirt up to her stomach and pressed his hand on the inside of one of her thighs, signaling for her to open her legs wide for him.

She complied and he moved into position. Her back arched as he penetrated her fully. It hurt for a fleeting moment, but the pain only drove her ecstasy. He wasn't a careless lover though. He took it slow until she squeezed him with her thighs. She had wrapped her legs around him and was steadily moving with him as he began to go faster. Her moans were muffled by his hand. And she licked at it as she became more and more aroused.

He drove on and she clawed at his back, it didn't seem to bother him, it actually seemed to spur him harder. It continued for what seemed to Natalia as an eternity but she felt herself peaking. Her back arched farther as she felt Toris empty into her and she had her own orgasm.

As the pleasure exploded through her, everything became blurry and dark. She felt herself get lifted into strong arms and off the floor. Everything after that was a haze.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalia woke up in the morning to find herself alone. Discarded clothes were strewn across the room, but there was an owner missing from the scene. She was lost. Toris was gone. She never thought he would be the type to leave a girl in the middle of the night. Though at times she never thought he would be the type to spend the night with a girl.

She wasn't sure what the emotions she was feeling were. Was it sadness? At being left alone after a night of opening her heart to him again, after all that time? Was it anger, at him skulking off like a coward after taking what he wanted? She decided it was both, both sadness and anger.

She half-tumbled out of bed. She looked into her vanity mirror at herself and groaned at the sight of herself. Her hair was tossled and all of her clothes had been removed. She turned around and peered over her shoulder at her back; there were a 8 long bloody streaks down her back. If she had those from Toris, she would have loved to see what she left on him.

Her memory of after the first time she peaked was blurry at best. She could only remember vague images of other times from the night before.

An image of herself facing the end of her bed and swaying back and forth, as Toris' held her from behind and one hand roamed above her waist, the other below.

The feeling of multiple other times, but most too vague to make out the memories in her head. She didn't remember how they got to her room, or when all of her clothes were removed. But she was naked and she was far too sore for it to only have been the time in the drawing room.

She decided to go on as normal for the time being. Toris had either gotten everything he had ever wanted from her or he was back to being shy and submissive.

A mischievous smirk found its way across her lips as she thought about it, if he was going to be submissive, she might as well take great 'pains' in helping him with it. But that was not in the here and now for Natalia. Right now she had to make herself presentable, so that she could go about her day as normal.

She gathered a clean dress and undergarments and made her way to the door of her room. She held the sheet covering her bare skin, tight to her. She peeked out of her door, to make sure there was no one around to see her as she made a run for the bathroom. When she was sure she was the only one around she took a running break for the bathroom.

She made it without being seen or almost tripping over the edge of the sheet that was dragging the floor. She heaved a heavy sigh as she closed the door behind her and began to run a hot bathtub of water. She clicked the lock of the door and stared at the water running out of the faucet.

When the water level was acceptable, she dropped the sheet covering her naked body. She slid her body beneath the steaming surface of the liquid mirror. She leaned against the back of the tub and let the heat sink into her sore body. She was tired, muscles and internally. The previous night had taken a toll on her, physically and emotionally.

But why? Why would one night of meaningless sex make her feel this way, even if it was her first? Maybe it was because it wasn't spent with Ivan? No, that wasn't it... This was the first moment she began to think that maybe it wasn't meaningless...

She sunk into the water up to the point below her nose. She began to blow bubbles as she pondered the almost absurd notion of her having any attachment to Toris again; almost......

She ran over what she could remember from the night before and she found herself getting excited again. She quickly shook the thoughts from her mind. Now wasn't the time to be getting worked up, what with no outlet to use it on at the moment.

Sher throughly cleaned herself; trying to wash away the dirty feeling crawling on her skin. She had enjoyed the night, but she couldn't help but feel nasty after the way it had ended.

She dried her self off completely before putting her clean clothes on. She had a towel draped over her shoulders and she was drying her hair as she looked at the counter-top to get her brush. As she began to brush her hair she reached for her white hair bow like everyday when she realized it was not there.

She panicked. Where was her hair bow? Her mind immediately went to the drawing room. It had to be there. It wasn't in her room or she would have seen it. So she resolved herself to look for her bow, but not as a sole purpose. She would keep her eyes open through out her day.

She left the bathroom somewhat refreshed. She headed for the kitchen to begin her day as normally as possible. She was up earlier than she was usually so when she reached the kitchen it was around the same time she headed there every morning.

She began preparing the food for breakfast. She hurriedly threw the ingredients together in a pot and put it on the stove to heat. When people began coming into the kitchen she was already finished and had it waiting on the table.

Russia, Estonia, and Latvia all came it and were surprised to see everything ready and waiting for them. As they stared at the table, Belarus noted that Lithuania was not with them and she sighed. Did she want to see him? Or did she want to avoid him? She needed to straighten everything out in her head before she knew that answer.

They all took their seat and Ivan hesitantly took at bite of the food before him. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. "I-it's g-good!" He said a bit louder than he had intended. Estonia and Latvia looked at him with disbelief before taking a bite of their own food and coming to the same conclusion.

All three sat and happily ate their food. Natalia was a bit embarrassed about their jubilation, so before they noticed, she ran out of the room as she began to turn red. Ivan saw his sister run out of the room before they could thank her.

"Did something seem different about Natalia today?" Ivan said while scratching his head. Without looking up from his bowl, Estonia cleared his throat. "She wasn't wearing her hair bow today...." He commented nonchalantly. Ivan looked at Estonia with a puzzled look. Why was Estonia looking that closely at his little sister? Ivan dismissed it for the moment and went back to eating his food.

Natalia ran down the hall to her room and locked the door behind her. She wan't used to them praising her, only berating her for her horrible cooking behind her back. When turned from her door she immediately groaned. Her nostrils were invaded by the smell of sex; sweat, blood and other bodily fluids.

She hurried over to her window and though it was early spring and still very chilly, she opened the window to help ventilate and get rid of the unwelcome visitor.

She soon realized she forgot to check the drawing room for her hair bow. She cursed at herself under her breath and ventured back out to try again. As she got closer to the room she hoped that the other residents were still in the kitchen.

She almost cursed aloud when she entered to see the three from breakfast, sitting in the drawing room chatting softly. When she opened the door, they all turned to look at her. She felt her cheeks flush as their eyes settled on her and she tried to scowl as she usually did. But it apparently didn't work because they did not jerk their gaze away as they normally would have.

She took a few steps closer to the window she had spent time under the night before. There was no bow, only ruffled carpet. She flushed again at seeing the carpet disturbed, of course she was, it was her back rubbing back and forth on the carpet that ruffled the carpet.


	3. Chapter 3

She turned to leave the room when she was stopped by a voice. "Miss Belarus, I believe this belongs to you." said Estonia. As Natalia turned to look at him she saw her white hair bow in his hand. She quickly went over to him and snatched it from his grip. As she turned to leave again Estonia grabbed her wrist. She jerked her around to glare at him, only to find a very serious look on his face. "I also have something very important to show you. If you have a moment later…." He said adjusting his glasses. She huffed and left the room quickly.

She went a ways down the hall and waited. A few minutes later Estonia ambled his way down the hall and stopped uncomfortably close to Natalia. She took step back from him only to have him close in the step that she took with one of his own.

Natalia turned her face from him "What do you want?" He chuckled and looked closely at her. "I just want a little taste...." He mumbled before continuing. "I found these in the drawing room." He held out the panties she was wearing the day before.

Natalia's face burned red. She didn't even realize the panties weren't on her room; how stupid she felt. She grabbed at them but he pulled his hand away. She stared hard at him as he snickered under his breath. He held them up to his face and inhaled deeply.

"Don't worry; your precious brother didn't see them on the floor. I'm guessing that it wasn't him that was with you and he's not the reason they were on the floor. I would prefer to not be the one who would be cleaning up, whoever it was you were with, off the walls. So I figured it would be in everyone's best interest to keep him from seeing them." He said as he took his glasses off and put them in his shirt pocket.

Suddenly he closed the space between them and took a hold of her waist with his hands. Her eyes went wide as he jerked his head forward into hers; knocking her dizzy. As her head lulled to back her and her nose began to run with crimson; he pressed his lips hard into hers and his tongue convulsed in her mouth, she could do nothing but hold back her nausea.

This kiss wasn't like Toris' though; in any way. Toris' kiss was passionate and controlled; not lusty and unrefined.

She tried to push him away with what strength she could muster but she was too dizzy and he pushed her against the wall; running his hand down her body as he did. He began rubbing the inside of her thighs. She cringed as she felt him explore beneath her skirts. After caressing her inner thighs, he slid his hand up between her upper thighs and into her panties.

Natalia tried to pull away but she was pinned. He caressed a bit more before he finally pulled his hand out from under her dress. He raised his hand up to his face and placed his wet fingers in his mouth.

"I told you, I just wanted a little taste..." He hissed in her ear, as he let her go and she slid down the wall onto the floor; her strength still not returned. He laughed and threw the panties at her. "...better than I would have figured, from someone related to Russia..." He said to himself, but loud enough for Natalia to hear him.

With that he turned and walked away. She could hear him laughing, he must have been so proud of himself. She pulled herself up using the wall, picked up her panties from the night before and fled to her own room.

But neither of Natalia or Eduard knew that the incident had been seen by observing eyes. Ivan narrowed his eyes as he watched Estonia make his way down the hall and into the library. He may not have wanted his sister in a romantic way, but he still loved her as a big brother should and was protective of his little sister. He saw Eduard head butt Natalia, he saw what he did, and he knew Natalia didn't want it.

A mischievous smirk formed on Ivan's lips. He would take care of the dishonor of his family....one way or another....

Natalia fled to the solitude of her room. What she would have normally wanted, but not today. She wanted Toris. She wanted him to hold her and comfort her, as he did when she was younger. When she fell, hurt herself and sat crying alone; he would find her, pick her up into his arms and comfort her.

Tears began to run down Natalia's cheeks as she looked into her vanity mirror and saw the dried blood and the bruises forming under her eyes. Her nose didn't appear to be broken, but it was swollen and very sensitive. She cleaned off the dried blood and took a handkerchief and held it under her nose.

Natalia went over to her window and positioned herself on the window sill and looked out the window.

It was late afternoon by that time and she still hadn't seen Toris that day. She stared at the distant tree line and became lost in thought, in the quiet of her room.

Ivan went into the library after Estonia. Estonia was sitting in a chair reading from a large volume. Ivan made the attempt to hide his dismay as he walked up to Estonia.

Estonia looked up at Ivan and smiled. "What can I do for you Mister Russia?" He said courteously. "What brings you here at this time of day? You usually wait until Miss Belarus goes to bed before you come to the library." He said as he flashed an arrogant smirk that he quickly hid. But not quickly enough.

Ivan snarled at him, and without a word Ivan pulled him up from his seat and dragged him away to the basement.

The sun began to set before Natalia could bring herself to leave her room again. She looked down the hall to Toris' room and before she could really think of what to do, her feet were carrying her to his door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door softly. There was no answer. She knocked again a little bit louder, still no answer. She decided to open the door to see if he was there.

She gave the doorknob a twist and it was unlocked. Se entered the room to find it void of Toris. The boxes he had been going through were still cluttering the room. The armor he had been wearing the day before caught her eye. She walked over to it and ran her fingers over some of the detail in the pauldrons.

She fondly examined the armor for several minutes before she was interrupted by the small Baltic nation looking Toris. She stood up and turned around as Raivis was turning to run away. "Hold it." She said plainly and he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned back to her with a frightened look on his face. He then noticed the bruises under her eyes. "Have you seen Toris today?" She asked dryly as she walked over to Latvia.

He was shaking as she came up to him. "I-I w-was going to ask y-you if y-you had s-seen him....y-your eyes....." He stammered and he was cut off before he could finish. Natalia huffed a sigh. "I'll take that as a no...." She mumbled.

Latvia slowly began to back away from the intimidating Belarus. She wasn't interested in giving the small nation any trouble today so she let him go. He took her silence as his cue to take a run for it and so he disappeared down the hallway.

Natalia slowly made her way to the kitchen. She entered the empty kitchen and rummaged in a cabinet for her favorite tea. She heated water on the stove and sifted the tea mix in the water. She poured a cup and sat at the table. She ran her finger along the top edge of the cup and sighed.

As Natalia took a sip of the warm liquid, Ivan came into the kitchen. She looked up to regard him, with as much sadness in her eyes as he had seen in years. She noticed blood on his hands and shoes, he must have been punishing someone again, nothing unusual for her big brother.

Natalia turned back to her tea and Ivan went over to the sink to wash the blood off of his hands. He looked over at the stove and decided to pour himself a cup of tea as well. He took his cup to teh table and sat down across from his sister.

Ivan looked at her closely. She glanced back up at him but took her gaze back to her tea after a moment. "Natalia......." He said quietly.

"Yes big brother?" She said without taking her eyes off of the steam dancing off the surface of the deep red liquid in her cup. Her detachment from him startled him. "I-is everything ok? You seem bothered by something..." He asked, knowing there was something wrong, otherwise Estonia would have never gotten away with what he had done, well he didn't get away with it, but Belarus hadn't been the one to punish him.

She shook her head and took another sip from her tea. Ivan's eyes went wide. He stood up suddenly and slammed his fist on the table. "What do you mean?! Then why did you let Eduard hurt you?!" He shouted. As he yelled at her, he stopped short. She was crying; tears ran down over the dark rings under her eyes.

Ivan was speechless. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to make certain what he was seeing was real. He hadn't seen Natalia cry since she a little girl.

He sat back down and looked at his tea. "I-I......." She whispered between sobs. Ivan slid his hand across the table and put it on Natalia's hand. She looked at his hand, then up at her brother. "......." She moved her mouth but no words came out.

He shook his head, he figured there was a reason she let it happen, there had to be, she wasn't the submissive type. She was the type to give pain, not receive it. He squeezed her hand and got up to leave. Before he got to the door, he heard, what could only be described as a 'squeak', from his sister.

He turned his head to regard her and she flushed a little but it was hidden by her bruises. "Brother....have you seen Toris today?" She said quietly. Ivan looked at her, noticing the slight pink under the bruises. His eyes widened a bit, but then he smiled. His smile was shortlived though. "I'm sorry, but I haven't..." He said apologetically.


	4. Chapter 4

Natalia forced a smile for her brother and he turned and left the room. So Natalia decided to search a bit more before it got to late in the evening. She left the kitchen and headed towards the front door. She took her long wool coat from the closet and put it on.

Ivan came into the foyer as Natalia was putting on her coat, followed by Latvia, no Estonia in sight. As she shut the door to the closet the front door of the house opened and everyone stopped dead where they were. Wide-eyed looks of shock crossed Ivan, Natalia, and Raivis's faces, there stood Toris, completely naked; covered in mud and looking as though he had gotten into a fight with a rather large wild cat. Natalia couldn't help but smirk at her handiwork.

Toris hurried in and closed the door. When he turned and saw Natalia standing in the foyer looking at him, he turned a bright red and attempted to cover himself. She was a little taken aback by that, but she didn't show it outwardly.

Toris stammered for what to say and he closed his eyes for fear of what Ivan was going to do to him. Instead of feeling Ivan's hard hand across his face, he felt warm clothing pressed against him. He opened his eyes to see Natalia handing him her coat to cover himself with. He hesitated before he took it. He covered himself as best as he could with the coat and then looked at Ivan.

Ivan stood there silent; watching. "What happened Toris?" He said finally. Toris cocked his head. "I-I.....I don't remember...." He said conflictedly.

Natalia gasped outloud when he said that. She hadn't meant to, and it made all three of the men look at her curiously. She laughed a little to shake it off and Toris and Raivis took their gaze off of her, but Ivan kept an eye on her.

Toris suddenly remembered he was still technically naked. So he took off for his the bathroom to clean himself off, as he was covered with dirt, mud, and it seemed, some caked blood. So everyone left the foyer, except Natalia who was left there, almost in tears.

When they had left, Natalia decided to ask Toris if he really didn't remember their night together. She ran down the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door. She heard some shuffling from behind the door and then silence for a moment. "Yes?" She heard Toris say. "Can I speak with you?" She said quietly. She heard the door unlock and Toris cracked it to peek out at her.

"Y-yes Miss Belarus? H-how may I help you?" He blushed. Natalia looked at him sadly. "What is the last thing you remember" She said; her voice cracking, holding back tears. His eyes widened a bit. "The last thing I remember is.......after you came to my room with tea....I went to ask you if something was wrong....I heard you say that I irritated you.....I went back to my room....and it goes pretty blank after that...." He said calmly.

Natalia blushed. He wasn't meant to hear her say that. And he didn't remember anything from the previous night. She looked around for anybody and when she was satisfied that no one else was around she pushed on the door of the bathroom, knocking Toris off balance and he stumbled backwards. She pushed into the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind her. Toris had a towel around his waist but he still attempted to cover himself.

Natalia walked up to him and he backed away into the wall. He bumped into the wall harder than he expected and a pain surged through him. She saw the look on his face and grabbed him and spun him around. The scratches on his back were deeper than her own. She smiled and traced them with her fingers gently. She felt toris shiver under her touch.

"You really don't remember last night....?" Natalia said as she touched him again, making him uiver once more. "No.....Did something happen that I should apologize for....?" He said confused.

Natalia spun him around to face her. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Nothing to apologize for.." She said as came forward into him and gently pressed her lips to his. Toris burned red and dropped his towel, revealing his swollen length. He attempted to catch it to no avail.

Toris closed his eyes half-hoping it was a bad dream, half-hoping it was truly happening. When he opened his eyes Natalia was still there and she blushed as they both felt him press into her hip. She gently took a hold of him and caressed him with her fingertips. It was his turn to be a bit vocal and he gave a throaty moan.

Toris was very confused by this time, what he done the night before? As Natalia moved her fingers a bit faster Toris stopped her. She looked at him puzzled. "What....what happened last night? What did I do last night?!" He said a bit louder than he had probably intended. She only smirked and caressed him again, making him blush furiously.

"Well in order of your questions.....orgasms and 'me'...." She cooed as she pressed into him for another kiss.

Toris' legs almost gave out on him but Natalia was there pressing him against the wall. Toris already had the water for his bath run and Natalia looked at the tub mischieviously.

Toris' chest heaved as she pulled on him a little. She made Toris follow her gaze to the bath and then to herself. Natalia used Toris' length to guide him toward the tub when he didn't quite catch her subtle directions.

She then began to slowly undress, starting with shoes, and her dress, leaving her bra, panties, garters and stockings.

Toris stammered and felt his way back and into the wall again. Natalia looked at him longingly. "Come now, don't be shy again. You weren't shy last night....very much the opposite....you were like you were 'back then'." She said her voice getting husky.

Toris tried to swallow over the lump in his throat, but the sight of a half-naked Natalia took his breath away and kept him from doing anything but get harder.

Natalia bade him to get into the water and she waited for him to comply. He slowly went over to the tub and slid into the water. He was still dirty, but Natalia didn't care. She knelt down next to the bath and looked at Toris, who was still trying to cover his erection.

"Do you want me to get naked or not?" She cooed playfully and she put her hand under the water and brushed his length again. She gave a little moan again and hesitantly nodded. She smiled and unhooked her bra, and after enjoying the look on Toris' face at the sight, she removed her stockings and garters and panties.

Toris seemed as though he was going to pass out. Natalia climbed into the bath on top of Toris. He chuckled nervously as she bit her bottom lip and felt with her hands for his length and moved herself into position over it. She came down on him and he let lose a shuttering squeak-sigh. She leaned her head back and began to rock back and forth. She started off slowly and began to move faster. She began to moan some, which made Toris shiver again.

He looked up at her, riding him, beautiful and wet. He closed his eyes to concentrate on what was happening, on what she was doing. Toris felt his peak coming closer and closer, with Natalia showing no sign of slowing down. The water sloshed around them as she moved rythmically with their quiet moans and heavy breathing.

Toris tried to concentrate on something else as she continued to ride him pleasantly. He then felt her shift and she bounced a little, Toris couldn't help but blush. He had been wanting her for so long, and this wasn't the first time they had been together apparently.

Natalia then felt her orgasm coming she began to move up and down and her breasts heaved with her motion. She took Toris' hands with her own and pressed them against her breats and signaled for him to play with them a bit. He hesitantly began to rub them and as he went he payed more attention to detail and she gave an appreciative moan.

Natalia peaked and she gave a long moan as Toris emptied into her as she became tight with her own orgasm. He looked up at her as she pulled up off of him. He sighed and shuttered with the warmth of her left on him. She stayed on top of him as she caught her breath and leaned down to kiss him.

Toris swallowed hard as she relaxed on top of him after a long kiss. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the previous day. He remembered going through his things, he remembered what she said, and he remembered going back to his room. After that it was still dark. His thoughts whirrled......Then suddenly it came to him, in his memories he was peering into the surface of his armor and he found the streangth of those long forgotten days.

As all the memrories of the night before came to him, he became hard again. Natalia gave a surprised giggle and she smiled. Toris found himself again. He suddenly sat up and forward making Natalia fall backwards into the other end of the tub, hitting the cuts on her back and she moaned in painful bliss. He took his place above her and he smiled.

It was the first Toris had noticed of the bruises under Natalia's eyes, as he looked at her he noticed her nose was a bit swollen. He gently brushed his lips against her nose and she cringed. "What happened? Did I do that to you?" He asked thinking that perhaps there was something else he was forgetting.

She looked into his eyes and placed her hand on his cheek. She pulled his face down to press his lips against hers for a gentle kiss. "No. No you didn't." She said as she bit her lower lip again, feeling him shift to get ready to pentrate her. He gave a little nod when she finished and looked down her.

He lowered his face into her breasts and worshipped each of them affectionately before he positioned himself once again.

Toris bucked his hips forward into hers as he drove into her. Natalia moaned as she felt the extent of him in her. Toris sighed as she bucked back. He then began a slow rythm in her and she moaned. He continued his torturingly slow rythm, enjoying her pleadingly unrgent gasps, heavy breathing, and moans; until there came a knock on the door. Toris pulled out of Natalia and she gave an annoyed huff. She scowled at the door as Toris eased himself out of the water, pulled the curtain around the tub to hide Natalia, wrapped a towel around his waist, and went over to the door.

"W-who's there? What do you want? I-I'm kind of busy with a bath right now..." Toris said to the door. The person behind the the door banged their fist against the wood. "I'm not in the mood right now Toris, open the damn door. I just need to clean up some fresh wounds from Russia...." Came the voice of Estonia. Toris heard Natalia gasp when she heard Estonia's voice and he glanced back at the bath. He pressed his finger to his lip for silence when Natalia peeked out from the curtain at him.

He unlocked the door to the bathroom and hurried back over to the tub and slipped in and closed the curtain completely before Estonia opened the door. Eduard shut the door behind him and went over to the sink. Toris peeked out at him and saw the fresh, unsusually nasty gashes along his back and Eduard looked over his shoulder at him. His face was no less damaged.

Toris looked at him uneasily. Eduard scoffed at the look and cringed when he put some aneseptic on a gash on his cheek. "Russia found it necessary to punish me because his whore-of-a-sister couldn't keep her legs closed last night." Eduard spat. Toris' eyes grew wide, as Estonia continued. "I only took a little fortune in it, the stupid harlot forgot her panties in the drawing room. I returned them to her......for a price. I actually got a shot in on her, with her temper I was suprised, she must really not want Ivan to find out about her little romp. I mean, Ivan would probably kill her little boy-toy, but not before torturing him very slowly..." He sneered.

Toris' body shook with anger as Eduard pratteled on. He looked at Natalia; who was cowered down against the back of the tub with had her hands cupped over her mouth, muffling her sobs. Toris looked back at Estonia and gritted his teeth.

"...That man must be crazy to even want to get his dick anywhere near that bitch, no matter how hot she is-...." Eduard's last words were distorted as Toris lunged out of the bath at him and gave him a hard right hook across his already battered face. Estonia instinctively grabbed at his face and he caught the sight of Natalia in the bath before Toris quickly closed the curtain as he hit the floor. She was below the edge of the tub, so Estonia fortunately didn't see anything when the curtain had been flung open.

Toris stared down at him. "Maybe I am crazy..." He spat at Eduard. "....In love...." He added to himself. Eduard grabbed at teh couter edge to pull himself up to his feet. AS he began to rise Toris gave him a brisk kick in his ribs. The air was knocked from Eduards lungs as Toris' foot met him and he hit the floor. Toris took the time as Edaurd sputtered for air, to wrap histowel around his rather slender waiste before going back over to Estonia and rolling him over his his foot.

Edaurd looked up at Toris with malice edging his features. "It was you?!" He coughed "Y-you were the guy she was with last night, weren't you!?" He added as he coughed up a bit of blood. "Because of you, I got a 'special' punishment from Ivan!" He whined as he tried to get on his feet again.

Toris stared at him. "You should not ahve stuck your nose in business it didn't belong in." Toris said plainly. "It was your own fault for getting punished by Mister Russia. You took advantage of his little sister, you should ahve realised he is portective of both of his sisters., even if one of them has stalker tendancies toward him." Vemon soaked his every word. "But perhaps she won't anymore?" He thought as he looked hopefully back over his shoulder at the closed curtain.

As Eduard got to his feet, Toris took a hold of him and pulled him towards the door. "You go back to your room and I'll get you when I'm done in here, so you can clean your wounds." Toris said to him before he threw him out and into the hallway. Toris shut and locked the door securely after tossing out Estonia.

.


	5. Chapter 5

(AN: ......I really didn't mean to make Estonia such an ass... it just kind of happened that way......forgive me, if he's your favorite character... he's not done quite yet, I dont think...  


* * *

As Toris threw Eduard out into the hall, Latvia was making his way to the kitchen. Ivan was headed back to his room from the library, where he had gone after Toris came back. Eduard landed on the floor, between Latvia and Russia.

Ivan stared at his latest victim. "Toris find out you touched his crush?" Ivan taunted. Eduard eyed Ivan but kept silent as he tried to push himself off the ground. At that moment he wanted some peace. As his arms reached their length Ivan kicked one of them sending him hard back onto the floor. Ivan walked past him as he lay there clutching his arm and smirked as he headed for his room.

Raivis just stared at Eduard for a moment and as Ivan passed by him, he turned and followed closely back to his own room. Eduard was left alone in the hallway, half-naked and bleeding. He began to pull himself as best as he could down the hall to his room.

When Toris turned back to Natalia after he closed the door he found her standing there, out of the bath, still very naked and wet. His eyes wandered her body, he saw the red marks on her neck and chest from the night before. As she turned to look in the mirror at her facial bruises he saw the cuts on her back, not as as deep, long, or numerous, as his own but he still cringed for hurting her.

He blushed furiously again, as she looked back at him after examing her nose. The bruises were getting darker and the bridge of her nose was getting more sore. She sighed sadly and looked through a cabinet her stack of towels, the mood at that moment was effectively broken for her; for the time being. She found a towel and began to dry herself off.

Toris walked back over to the tub and slid back down into the water. Natalia turned back to the tub as he had submerged himself completely. The cuts on his back were outlined in bright red, if they didn't get cleaned, he was going to be in a lot more pain then he was already. Then Natalia began to wonder, she had been so happy to see Toris when he walked through the door, she hadn't asked where he had been.

Natalia went over to the edge of the bathtub and motioned for Toris to lean forward, he did so and cringed as the skin grew taut and pulled at the edges of the claw marks. She began to gently clean them with soap and she would apply the antiseptic after he got out of the water. He shivered a bit as she touched him so gently, he was not used to her being so calm, even when she was younger and more subdued she was never really a gentle girl.

Toris finished washing himself and he stood up to get out the water, Natalia wrapped a large clean towel around him. It was one of her own towels that everyone was forbidden to use, except for herself of course. He blinked as she wrapped her arms around him, nuzzeling her cheek into the towel. He looked at her affectionately and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered to her. Natalia looked up at him with wide eyes. "Why? Why are you sorry?" She asked him leaning her forehead against him. "I wasn't here to protect you....." He replied.

When he spoke those words she cringed and closed her eyes tight. She didn't say anything to him, but pressed her face harder into his chest. "...It's not your job to protect me Toris....I've been nothing but horrid to you for so long......" She said quietly, whiping the moisture from her eyes.

Toris took a deep breathe and held her tighter. When they broke their embrace, Natalia gently applied the antiseptic. Toris finished drying off and put on the set of clean clothes he grabbed quickly from his room and Natalia put her dress back on.

He looked at her as she finished tying the bow of her apron and smiled. To Toris, Natalia was the most beautiful woman in all of the world, and he loved her more than anything. It was the first time Toris had considered what Ivan would do to him if, and when, he found out about Toris and Natalia's new-found closeness. Perhaps Natalia was using him for her own physical needs, but then again, he was the one who started their activities.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: sorry it has taken so long to update. the inspiration for this story dropped off the face of the planet and I have had major writer's block. to make matters worse, i lost the flash drive the story was saved on. so this is kind of a from scratch, i cant remember where i left off, chapter. enjoy guys, thanks so much for reading and all the reviews~

* * *

Toris had parted ways with Natalia after the disturbance in the shower. They needed time to calm down and if anything was brought up, deny it, to anyone. They weren't quite ready to announce what was going on behind the scenes in the large house.

The next day Toris got himself out of bed early. The reasoning for his early departure from the warmth of his bed was simple. There was another bed, warmer and far more appealing, waiting for him. He had not gone to bed with Natalia for another simple reason. Ivan was making a check of his siblings rooms that night. Though their older sister was not at the home at that time, Ivan made a habit out of checking both his sister's rooms, for whatever he might think would be there to harm them. Many things Ivan did made no sense to anyone but him.

Toris quietly opened the door to his room. He poked his head out of the doorway and peered down the dark hallway, both directions. When he was sure there was no one there he slowly left the confines of his safe haven and ventured into the darkened cold hallways of the Russian's home, to reunite himself with his love. Toris did love Natalia, that was certain to him. What wasn't certain to him, was whether or not she felt anything near the same. Was she just letting him have what he had desperately wanted, to hold it over his head at another time? Was she just using him for her own physical needs? Toris hoped these answers would be made known to him soon. Though he was content for the moment, taking pleasure in their activities.

He had quietly made his way to her door. Toris pressed his ear to the oaken door, feeling the cool exterior to the heat that awaited inside. He chuckled a bit at the comparison to his Natalia. He reached for the doorknob and gave it a light twist, it was unlocked and he completed the turn, pushing the door open. He entered the room with haste and closed the door behind himself, locking it tightly and promptly.

Natalia sat against the headboard of her bed in little more than a light nightgown she typically wore in the summertime, it was thin and not meant for cold climates. She chose to wear it because she would need more help warming herself up after wearing it a while. She had waited until Ivan had finally retired for the night before putting it on. Toris would be coming to her door soon and she wanted to be ready for him. How she burned for him to be there then, in that moment.

But she knew he would not be there for some time at least. So she contented herself with some light reading in the meaning time. It was the novella 'Carmilla' by Joseph Sheridan LeFanu, a story about a young lady, who finds herself in the company of another young lady. The visitor turns out to be a vampiress in the end, feeding off of the youth and vitality of the young ladies she enraptured. Natalia loved the story. In a way, it was sensual to her, making her blood burn in her veins. Making her wish Toris was there, all the more.

The clock struck 3:00 A.M. Toris would be knocking any moment, she hoped. It is what they had agreed to, but she was beginning to think perhaps he would not come, for fear of her brother. But sure enough, seconds after the clock had finished its chiming, Toris quietly, yet swiftly, entered her room and locked the door behind him. Natalia looked at him as he leaned against the door. To her, he looked a bit conflicted. But she meant to ease his stormy thoughts, whatever they were, making him look as such.

Natalia slid farther down in her bed, a sign for Toris to join her, she was quite cold after all. Toris slowly moved towards her and the bed, removing his shirt as he did. As he stood next to the bed, he began to remove his pants as Natalia watched him carefully. She made note of every twist of his fingers, noting how nimble they were. She had a few idea's for those nimble hands that were no doubt cold. She smiled, they would be very warm soon enough.

"...I'm glad you are _finally_ here..." Natalia said quietly. Toris looked at her for a moment, not saying anything, looking at which way he should go about positioning himself on the bed, whether on the edge, or directly over her, or to the side of her. "That is good. I hope you rested easy while we were apart. I plan for there to be very little resting while I am here..." He replied after he determined how to go about mounting the situation. His reply made Natalia smirk. She had the very same plan it seemed, so they were at an agreement. They had many of those lately.

Toris, after he had sufficiently removed clothing, crawled onto the bed, over Natalia. Her eyes roamed his body. His lean muscles were taught with anticipation and he was almost too quick with positioning himself. He was anxious. Toris wanted Natalia as badly, if not more, than she wanted him. He eased himself down and pressed his own body against hers, feeling how cold she was. How cold she had let herself become, waiting for him. Her nightgown was very thin indeed, Toris noted.

Toris pressed his lips into Natalia's for a long, deep kiss. They were getting warmed up and they were going to be getting far more active in the very eminent future. Natalia slip her hands up and around Toris, giving him goosebumps as her hands glided across his skin. In response he began to kiss her neck, nipping at the skin as he made his way down her neck to her upper chest, already goose-bumped from the temperature of the room.

Things got heated up between the two and Toris felt it was time to initiate their activities. So he shifted himself and Natalia gave a gasp when his weight was removed and his member made itself known to her. Toris made no waste of time in penetrating her after he had shifted his position. Natalia gasped again and her back arched in response to his slow rhythmic motions in her. She grabbed tighter at his back, catching one of his cuts and he hissed, and bit at her neck in return. Natalia bit her lower lip as Toris' teeth grazed the flesh of her neck. She again caught one of his cuts and received the same response again. She delighted in it and took his responses gladly, each and every time she caught one of the cuts with her finely manicured nails.

Toris picked up his pace a little, earning an appreciative moan from Natalia. She bucked her hips against his as he pressed back into her, getting a strange grunt from Toris, telling her he wasn't expecting it, but that he didn't mind. He drove in harder and she bucked again. After a few moments of it, they were both lost in the hard rhythm, pure instinct driving them to their peaks. The bed, at this time was squeaking with a rhythm all its own. They had effectively worn the bed out. Natalia would need some work done to it to keep their activities unknown to the rest of the house. Luckily Natalia wasn't next door to anyone and there wasn't much to worry about there.

Natalia was the first to climax. and she let out a louder-than-intended moan that sent a shudder down Toris' spine. Toris was also very near to his own peak, but he had a plan before he was through this time. He focused on something aside from Natalia. He felt her shudder with ecstasy and her back arch as he continued his motion. She clung harder to his back. Toris intended to give her more than one orgasm, with this first encounter of the evening. So far his plan was working.

Natalia's head was a jumbled mess. All she could focus on was her own burning pleasure she was experiencing at the moment. How Toris had changed recently.


End file.
